Bob-omb Battlefield
Bob-omb Battlefield is the first course in Super Mario 64. It can be accessed from the painting in the far-left room on the first floor of Princess Peach's castle. Being the first course of the game, the door leading to it does not require any Power Star to be opened. Course Versions There are three versions of the course that can appear by selecting different stars. Keep in mind that if there are any blue stars (uncollected) present in the star selection menu, then the last version that can be selected is the first blue star and not the stars after it: *'Version 1': Accessed by selecting Star 1. This version contains King Bob-omb and without the extra bowling ball and Koopa shell. Bob-omb buddy is not present. *'Version 2': Accessed by selecting Star 2. This version contains Koopa the Quick and the extra bowling ball but without the Koopa shell. Bob-omb buddy is present to unlock the cannon. *'Version 3': Accessed by selecting Star 3 through Star 6. This version contains the extra bowling ball and Koopa shell. The Bob-omb buddy is present. A Press Counts In the A Button Challenge, it takes no A Presses to collect all seven stars, though the Wing Cap, unlocked by pressing the switch in Tower of the Wing Cap, is required to complete Mario Wings to the Sky. Entering Bob-Omb Battlefield (0x) This part is easily done without pressing A'' by using a dive recover (press ''B at run speed) and recovering into the painting. Big Bob-Omb on the Summit (0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/h8MjSIMekrg '' Scaling the mountain is easily done even without using the teleporters near the flowers or using the mountain warp. As the geometry of the course is mostly flat, there should be no difficulty even when climbing up the mountain. Simply scale up the mountain and defeat King Bob-Omb without pressing A. Footrace with Koopa The Quick ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/ERlN9BDxBcw '' This one is harder as it involves a race, but still possible. Talk to Koopa the Quick and start running. The turning can be crossed over by waiting a while at one end, then slide kick off the other side (Run, ''Z+''B''). Afterwards, simply scale up the mountain. At no point is pressing A mandatory. Shoot to the Island in the Sky (0x) :Video 1 (Goomba Bridge): https://youtu.be/54iInYhelg4 '' :''Video 2 (Shell Hyperspeed): https://youtu.be/vGCclfj6YC0 '' Completing this star is not easy. Initially, Pannenkoek ended up constructing a Goomba Bridge to get to the island and placing a Bowling Ball directly underneath the star. Grabbing a cork box, he went back up his Goomba Bridge and grabbed it as it turned fake to clone another Goomba. Finally, he released the Goomba by getting knocked back by the bowling ball and opened the star's item block using the said knockback, then the Goomba clone facilitated Mario to gain enough height to reach the star, as the star is 313 units above groundStar Heights: https://youtu.be/xE7hrQ8sHhU?t=2m34s. Eventually, in 2017, Pannenkoek uses Shell Hyperspeed to complete the star by accumulating negative speed with the shell, reaching a high negative speed of more than -440 to go up the mountain, launching towards the floating island. Mario then ground pounds the item block in midair to collect the star. Find the 8 Red Coins ''(0x) :Video 1 (Goomba Bridge): https://youtu.be/9RUSM-aqQeM '' :''Video 2 (Shell Hyperspeed): https://youtu.be/BB5RpMUNAV4 '' Since most of the coins are relatively easy to get, all effort goes into the one red coin located on the floating island. Luckily, there are many ways to collect it. In the initial run, Pannenkoek utilized the previously mentioned Goomba Bridge as seen in the previous star. After the seven other coins were collected easily, he constructed a Goomba Bridge towards the Island in the sky. Eventually, in the second video, Pannenkoek uses Shell Hyperspeed to accumulate high negative speed with the shell and launches towards the floating island by scaling up the mountain. The shell also has the benefit of speeding up the collection of the remaining coins. Mario Wings to the Sky ''(0x) :Main article: Mario Wings to the Sky :Video: https://youtu.be/YpcMlj8BwWE '' For this entry we will use the actual instructions listed by Pannenkoek2012: First, I create goomba staircase up to a particular point above the floating island, and place the HOLP there. Then, I exit and reenter the course to reset the goombas (but the HOLP placement will stay). Next, I use shell hyper speed to collect the lowest three secrets. Then, I create a goomba oasis between the fourth and fifth secrets. Finally, I create a second goomba staircase up to the oasis, and then ride both the staircase and oasis to collect the last two secrets in one go, and lastly collect the star. Collecting the star without A Presses takes 56 minutes, including setting up the HOLP in Bob-omb Battlefield, and 42 minutes without accounting the time to set up the HOLP. Behind Chain Chomps Gate ''(0x) :Video 1 (Goomba clone): https://youtu.be/s87uNx50j38 '' :''Video 2 (Shell Hyperspeed): https://youtu.be/7s2qptzjcJ8 '' Getting Behind the Gate is easy, but getting the star is hard. First, Pannenkoek did some manipulation to reliably get goomba clones. Then, he went behind the gate using a cork box and used that same box to clone the Goombas up to the star using a Goomba Staircase. Eventually, in the second video where the faster strategy is used, Pannenkoek uses Shell Hyperspeed to accumulate higher than -500 speed to clip behind the gate with enough height to collect the star behind the gate. BoB 100 Coins ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/gSVIl_DMyXc '' This star requires getting all coins except the one red on the Floating Island, and the coins in Mario Wings to the Sky. Then, Pannenkoek clones one singular yellow coin for the star. Even without cloning, the shiny shell (accessible from Star 3 onward) can also greatly facilitate in collecting the coins of the course and reach the floating island via Shell hyperspeed. Other Challenges In a CCC Challenge, ''Mario Wings to the Sky is the most challenging mission to complete, as it requires the use of parallel universes for the first four secrets and set up a high VSC for the fifth secret (with cloning being an alternative). In a No Buttons Allowed challenge, Find the 8 Red Coins, Behind Chain Chomp's Gate, and 100 Coins can be collected using only the joystick and the C buttons (to turn the camera)No Buttons Allowed: https://youtu.be/voV_QgdLHiY, https://youtu.be/xOs72bQGadQ, https://youtu.be/aJV-yIGMK2A. In a No Joystick Allowed challenge, Big Bob-omb on the Summit and Behind Chain Chomp's Gate can be collected without using the joystickNo Joystick Allowed: https://youtu.be/BuDNiW72tFE, https://youtu.be/gAtIO1oER5Y. References Category:Courses